


One Step At A Time

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Seaspray is there but doesn't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Following the events of The Golden Lagoon, Perceptor figures out a way to cheer Beachcomber up.
Kudos: 13





	One Step At A Time

Beachcomber shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor as Perceptor examined the last traces of electrum on his plating. The scientist’s scope trailed up his arm over the flecks of gold as he hummed thoughtfully. Beachcomber ex-vented softly and Perceptor stopped, swinging his scope up to examine Beachcomber’s listless expression. Beachcomber leaned away, startled by the sudden movement. The longer his companion stared, the more he shrank into himself, averting his gaze.

Perceptor hesitates before transforming back to robot mode and kneeling in front of his friend. “Is something the matter?” Beachcomber doesn’t respond. He turns his gaze down towards the small, golden spots along his plating and simply shrugs, the light of his visor dimming slightly. Perceptor doesn’t wish to upset his friend further, but a question burns in the back of his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell us about the electrum?”

Beachcomber seemed to flinch at the question, pulling his legs up to his chest in an attempt to make himself seem smaller. Smaller than he already was, at least. Perceptor decides not to push the issue, instead taking Beachcomber’s hand and continuing his examination. The blue minibot pulls his hand away, much to Perceptor’s surprise.

“I thought if I kept the electrum a secret it’d keep the glen safe from our fighting,” Beachcomber answers, shrugging again. He props his elbow on his knee and leans his head against his hand, ex-venting deeply. “Lotta good that did.”

Perceptor remains quiet, a saddened look working its way across his face. He looks down to the floor, thinking a moment before standing without a word. He turns toward the door of the lab, lifting a hand in a weak wave and calling back to Beachcomber, “I’ll return shortly.”

“Where are you going? I thought you wanted to study the electrum closer.” Beachcomber cocks his head to the side as his companion leaves.

“I simply have more important matters to attend to.” And with that, the door to the lab slides shut, leaving Beachcomber alone and saddened.

* * *

Beachcomber sits in his room quietly staring at the ceiling. A knock at his door causes him to sit up, calling out, “What’s up?”

“Perceptor asked me to come get you. He wants to see you outside.” A voice from the other side of the door replies. It's Powerglide. Beachcomber ex-vents.

“If it’s all the same to him, I’d like to stay here a while. I’m tired after our last trip.”

“But, he said he’s got a surprise for you! I think you’ll like it!”

Beachcomber pinches the bridge of his nose and hops off of his berth, hitting the button on the door to open it. As the door slides open, Powerglide takes off running. Beachcomber looks on, a touch confused. Nonetheless, he picks up the pace and follows the little red plane out of the Ark, coming upon Powerglide huddled with Warpath, Seaspray, and Perceptor over a box of some kind. Noticing Beachcomber’s arrival, Perceptor perks up, running over to his small companion with a grin.

“Beachcomber, I’m so glad you decided to join us. I’ve devised a plan I think you’ll enjoy--”

“No offense, Perceptor, but I’m not really in the right headspace to go on another trip.” Beachcomber lifts a hand to wave Perceptor away, but Perceptor takes hold of his hand, his grin growing wider.

“Please, at least hear me out. I took some time to study the area around the lagoon, the local flora and fauna…” Perceptor pulls Beachcomber gently towards the box the other bots were gathered near. As they approach, the other three turn to face Beachcomber, each of them holding small plants in their hands.

“Check it out, Beachy, they’re little trees!” Powerglide chirps.

“Perceptor found out what kinda trees were in that glen and _WOW!_ got these saplings!” Warpath nearly bowls over Seaspray as he runs to show Beachcomber a sapling. Beachcomber can only look at the small plant in confusion, unsure what exactly Perceptor had planned.

“I sought out saplings matching the trees in that area.” Perceptor’s voice is soft as he takes a sapling out of the box. “I was thinking that we could replant the area, if you’d like. We can’t take back the damage we took part in causing, I’m sure you’re aware, but we can repair that damage to the best of our abilities.” He hands the sapling to Beachcomber, putting a hand on the smaller bot’s shoulder gently.

“One step at a time.”

Beachcomber looks at the sapling thoughtfully, the corners of his mouth pulling into a small smile. He looks back up at the others, who all look eager to help him replant the glen. He laughs softly, taking a step past Perceptor to put the sapling back in the box.

“Then what are we waiting for?” He says, smiling up at Perceptor.

The scientist beams with joy, taking Beachcomber by the hand and leading him off to the glen. “Let’s be off!”

* * *

As Beachcomber finishes gently patting down the soil around the last sapling, he waves up at Powerglide, who’s flying just above the glen. Powerglide turns sharply, extending a nozzel from his storage area to release the fresh water he and Seaspray had collected earlier, watering the newly planted trees.

Beachcomber smiles as he watches the sun refract off of the water, creating a stunning rainbow over the glen. The view was gorgeous to him. Perhaps the glen wasn’t much to look at now, with all the holes in the ground still needing to be filled, the saplings which were hardly strong enough to stand on their own, and the dried up remains of the lagoon, but he knew deep in his spark it’d be beautiful again. Someday they’d get there. One step at a time.

The blue minibot looks up at Perceptor as the taller bot puts a hand on his shoulder. Beachcomber lifts a hand to put over his companion’s, his visor lighting up brightly as he beams.

“Thank you.”


End file.
